What Am I
by Small Fox
Summary: In Konohamaru's 12th year was the year he became a ninja, put on a team and faced real dangers. It was also the year he discovered he was gay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Dedication to Archie.

* * *

Konohamaru burst through the warehouse window, catching one of the guards patrolling the catwalk with a kick that sent him over the railing. The man fell onto a table below covered in drugs and large piles of money. Before anyone could react, Konohamaru jumped down to the floor below and started ripping through the 50 men. He weaved through the group, dodging attacks by the breath of a hair and dispatching each goon with choreographic ease. They were no match for him as he wielded Rasengan in both hands. Within two minutes it was all over. He stood in the warehouse amidst a pile of fallen enemies, silent until the prisoner he had come to rescue spoke up.

"Konohamaru, you're amazing!"

Turning to face the voice, he smiled at Naruto who was tied to a chair. "Well, I couldn't just leave you here." He started towards the blonde boy. Naruto still looked like the last time he had seen him, which made him almost the same age as Konohamaru. Stopping in front of his friend and mentor, he bent down and pressed his lips against his in a kiss.

Konohamaru's eyes shot open as the sound of his squawking alarm clock filled his ears. His hand swatted at the general direction, hitting the clock and shutting the noise off. Stretching his body, he thought back on his fading dream. It was fairly normal up until the very end. Although some of the details were fading, he remembered the end where he had kissed Naruto. He decided it was the fault of the action movie he had watched last night. The hero always gets the girl, but he didn't have a girl and his mind had just messed up. By the time he had made it to the shower, Konohamaru had dismissed it. His dreams were always weird and at least there had been no flying cows this time.

Tying his forehead protector on, he paused and looked at himself in the mirror. At 12, he was finally out of the Academy and on his own team with his two best friends. It was great even though they were still doing boring D-rank missions. Still, he was proud of himself. He may not have had the best grades in his class, but he would be the best. He would be Hokage, right after Naruto. Konohamaru thought he even might let his friend have the position for a year or two. He headed down to have breakfast.

Minutes later, Konohamaru was hurrying through the busy streets of early morning Konoha. Today he was supposed to meet up with his team by a bridge. Walking along a road that paralleled the stream, he could see his two friends waiting. He smile to himself, but then he saw something that made him lose that smile. Ebisu was just about to start crossing the bridge and once he arrived, Konohamaru would be late. That could not happen.

Breaking into a run, Konohamaru dodged around an old man, climbed up and over a slow moving wagon, ran over the back of one of the oxen only to jump off and land several feet in front of the cart. With some uninspired cursing from the driver filling his ears, he covered the last 20 paces with a sprint. Konohamaru tried to slide to a smooth stop, his feet skidding along the dirt road, but he ran out of road just a few inches short and hit rough grass and fell to the ground.

Moegi and Udon turned to watch Konohamaru climb to his feet but otherwise showed no interest as Ebisu came to a stop in front of them, equally disinterested with what was a common occurrence.

"Good morning team. Today I have decided to accept a mission. This will be our third D-rank mission as a team. I trust you are capable of carrying it out smoothly."

"As long as it doesn't involve cows I'm sure it won't be a problem," Moegi said, glancing at Konohamaru.

"Or livestock in general," Udon added, shooting his own look at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru looked away. Really, it hadn't been his fault, the wheelbarrow handle was rotted and it was just his bad luck that it broke when it was full of manure and being pushed up hill.

"Nothing so messy this time," Ebisu said. "We're just looking for a lost cat. We will be using radios."

Konohamaru caught his as Ebisu tossed it to him and quickly fastened it to his ear. "We will have that cat back home in an hour."

Four hours later

Konohamaru touched the back of his hand and winced as his fingers touched the parallel scratches. "That thing is not a cat. It's a demon in a furry body. Pure evil."

Udon sniffed. "I hear it runs away a lot. It's like an expert."

"I don't know. I felt kind of bad for it," Moegi said. "I think the daimyo's wife might care a little too much about it."

"You're too nice, Moegi." Konohamaru said, imagining that cat in a cage with catnip just out of reach. He was pulled out of his fantasy when he saw head of familiar. "Sakura!"

Hearing her name shouted caused Sakura to turn and smile at the approaching trio. "You look like you had a rough day."

Konohamaru never saw Sakura that much, but he always said hi whenever he saw her. His mom teased him that he had a crush on her, but it wasn't like that. At least he didn't think it was. He liked talking to Sakura, he just didn't always know why. Sometimes she had news about Naruto, but it was just stuff like he was here or there. Konohamaru would always go home and try to look up whatever he could about the place. His parents had a large library and he would go through the books looking for the places where Naruto was. It made him seem a little closer.

They walked towards the gate for the report and talked about evil cats. When they heard Naruto was back Konohamaru felt disconnected. It was like a dream running through the streets searching for him with Sakura. His heart was pounding and when they found Naruto it was all a blur. He remembered a casual greeting from Naruto and then being ignored as he talked to Sakura. That was frustrating so Konohamaru decided to show off his hard work by transforming into a nude woman he loosely modeled after a magazine cover. Then Naruto was going to show him something better and Sakura lost her temper, which was scary. Before his young mind could catch up with everything, Naruto was saying that he would buy him some ramen and walking away.

Konohamaru stared after him as he walked away with Sakura, feeling weird. Slowly, he noticed he had an erection. Almost unconsciously, he adjusted himself pretending he was scratching.

"Konohamaru, are you okay?" Moegi asked, nudging Konohamaru.

He jumped and glanced at his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Sakura can be scary."

"That's true," Udon chimed in. "She's like smiling one second and then," he clapped his hands together, "bang."

"Hey, it's not like she wasn't provoked." Moegi defended.

"Yeah? You were cowering with us." Udon said.

Moegi's face turned red before she exploded. "Well, I don't think she's mean at all!" Her face turned a different shade of red and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

Konohamaru laughed nervously. "Well, I'm out here. Mom asked me to do some stuff for her." Before his friends asked what he meant Konohamaru ran off. It was a little hard to run with an erection, and once he rounded the corner, he slowed down. The street was empty so he adjusted himself again and hurried home trying not to think.

The Sarutobi clan have never been particularly wealthy or powerful. They had history of producing good ninjas, but his house was nothing special. On the outskirts of town, it was two stories with a small front yard and a backyard that led into the woods, and a little further beyond that, training fields. It had avoided damage during the Sand Sound innovation by simply being out of the way.

Opening the front door, he was greeted with silence. When he was born his mother didn't retire from being a ninja, but had transferred to desk work. Unlike Moegi or Udon's parents, he had someone at home every night without fail. Both of them had slept over more than once when other arrangements fell through. He always had a parent home, and for the same reason, his house was the least favorite to crash at on a rainy day.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, he headed upstairs and collapsed onto his bed. His erection had died down, which meant it didn't need to be dealt with. He felt weird. Seeing Naruto again had been something he had been looking forward to for a long time and it had happened. Okay, Naruto had not looked like he thought he would, he hadn't looked bad, just different.

His eyes had not changed. They were still that blue that reminded Konohamaru of the sky. When Naruto first left, Konohamaru remembered looking at the sky sometimes and thinking about him. It had hurt not having him here. Konohamaru shook his head, not wanting to go down that road. He understood why Naruto had to leave. Naruto had to train, get stronger. He wasn't going to cry about that anymore. He wasn't a kid, he was a ninja.

Konohamaru rolled onto his back and let out an audible sigh. Naruto was stronger, that was for sure, taller too. He wondered what Naruto felt like. Under his shirt, did he have visible muscles or was his skin smooth with the muscle underneath. He imagined being hugged by Naruto, first with him having muscles as hard as a rock and then with having a layer of softness on that muscle. Both felt nice to think about and he felt his erection growing again.

Being alone, his hand slipped down to his pants, lowering them along with his boxers. Running his thumb up his 4 inches of length, he placed his thumb and forefinger to its tip before sliding the skin back. It felt nice and he started a rhythmic motion sliding it up and down. In his mind, though, he was still with Naruto.

He imagined Naruto's arms wrapped around him, strong and comforting. Konohamaru imagined his hand slipping under Naruto, sure to feel his skin, smooth and flawless. He imagined Naruto doing the same to him, his hand starting at Konohamaru's lower back and going up his spine. His head tilted back and Naruto leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

That was the thought Konohamaru lingered on. That was the thought he held onto as he felt the stirring of an orgasm. That was the image that made the orgasm all the stronger.

Konohamaru's orgasms were still dry, but he arched his back as the feeling washed over him. He collapsed back onto the bed and for a few seconds just enjoyed the afterglow. Then a thought intruded. He had just masturbated to the thought of kissing Naruto. The memory of his dream from this morning came back to him.

Was he gay? The thought rolled around in his head. Konohamaru thought the idea should be more disturbing, but right now, it wasn't.

Pulling his pants up, he twisted around to sit on the edge of his bed. Okay, it was a stupid thought. He liked girls. He had purchased a nude magazine to study them and perfect his sexy transformation. He had a crush on one once when he was eight. He also had not looked at that magazine since he had perfected the technique.

Slowly, Konohamaru stood up and walked over to his desk. Going to the far side, he pulledhis desk away from the wall just enough so he could slide his hand down the backside and retrieve the magazine from where he had slipped it. There was only one store in town that Konohamaru knew of that sold magazines like this. They were pretty hard to get. The old owner always seemed to know when Academy students were using transformations to look older. The man was a retired ninja after all. Rumors of him being sick had flashed through his class like lightning, especially last year. Konohamaru had taken the opportunity to obtain some research material.

It was a little dusty; it had been months since he had seen it. The magazine had a cover of a woman who would've been naked if it wasn't for the convenient lettering. He opened the glossy cover and thumbed through a couple pages of ads and articles he had never read to arrive at the first full-page picture.

As porn, the pictures were fairly tasteful. The women were mostly naked, although sometimes they had a little clothing on. In one picture a woman had a tool belt and hardhat on, he still didn't understand that. By the time he reached the end of the book, Konohamaru still hadn't felt anything. Closing the magazine, Konohamaru stood there for a second before thinking that maybe he was gay. The thought seemed natural like knowing he had 10 fingers and 10 toes.

Then he thought of his parents and that didn't feel so good.


	2. Reconnaissance

Konohamaru knew he was a good strategist. When he bothered to think about a plan it became branching, many layered and impossible to describe to someone else. At least that was what he said when he had brought home poor grades. His parents never did believe him.

The fact was he had no idea how anyone would take the news that he liked boys. He didn't know how his friends would feel or his parents. Not that he was going to run out and tell anyone. However, there wasn't anything wrong with intelligence gathering. Bringing up the subject would be a bit tricky, but not impossible.

It was an hour before his first target came home. His mother walked in the front door carrying take out. He was in the family room when she shouted. "Konohamaru! I brought home food."

"Thanks!" Konohamaru responded, his voice just as loud.

She jumped and glanced at him. "I didn't see you there."

Konohamaru shrugged and closed the book he had been looking through. "Dad on a mission?" That was usually the only time they had takeout.

"A week, maybe two," his mother answered.

Konohamaru nodded. His mother was one of the people who worked in dispatch; organizing, analyzing and classifying missions. She was usually right when it came to mission durations. So they sat around the kitchen table and ate their meal while talking about their day. The whole time he waited to spring his trap.

"Oh, yeah I heard a joke today," Konohamaru said as he rounded out his day. He paused to take a drink and added, "But I didn't get it."

His mom shrugged. "Not all jokes are funny. Who told you it?"

"Overheard it," he responded not wanting her to worry about his friends. "We were eating lunch and the guy at the next table told his friends and they all laughed." His mom shrugged and Konohamaru resisted the urge to let out a sigh. Why couldn't she just walk into the trap? His parents always took the time to explain something to him when he asked, but apparently she suspected it was a dirty joke. "I didn't know a word they used. What's a lesbian?"

There was a pause for a second and his mother's hand seemed to freeze, but she quickly recovered. "What was the joke?"

Konohamaru shrugged. His plan depended on his mother believing that he was ignorant of such things. "Tsunade and Shizune are working late and…" He paused, really not knowing how to come up with a joke of his own. "…something something big lesbians."

He watched as his mom pursed her lips. "That's a very disrespectful joke. It implies the two of them had a sexual relationship. It's not any way you should talk about the Hokage."

Was there a better way that could've been put? Konohamaru didn't think so. "What's a lesbian though?"

She said shifted from side to side in her chair. "Well that's what you call a woman who prefers to have a female partner instead of a male one."

Sex had been talked about at the Academy so she knew he knew what sexual relations were. She also knew they didn't go into much detail. "Oh." He tried to sound surprised. "I thought that was called gay."

"That's when two males like each other," she answered shortly.

"Oh,." Konohamaru hesitated and then said, "Do you know any?" He held his breath waiting for the answer. If his mother was friends with someone like that, then he would feel better.

"I don't think so. I am sure there are some out there."

Konohamaru's heart fell a little and he changed the subject to a more familiar one; needling her into mislabeling a mission from B to D or at least a C to D and then making sure his team could get it. That went nowhere like always.

* * *

The next day was a training day for team Ebisu. Konohamaru loved such days. He loved sparring and weapons training. By lunch time the three of them were sweaty and ready for a break. Konohamaru was ready for a little more reconnaissance.

"Moegi, what do girls like in a guy?"

Moegi gave Konohamaru a curious look before shrugging. "Well, someone who is nice and funny and…"

"No, no, no!" Konohamaru interrupted. "I'm talking about looks. Like Aito, it seemed like half the girls had a crush on him. Why? "

Moegi shrugged. "I wasn't one of them."

Why did people have to be so difficult? "Come on, like a guy it's breasts and butts. I just want know what girls like." Even as he said those words Konohamaru realized he wasn't sure what he liked. He knew he liked Naruto, but he wasn't sure what exactly it was about him.

"I don't think girls are like that," Udon said.

"Yeah? I seen your mom's romance collection." Konohamaru came back.

"All right, you're sort of right." Moegi allowed. "I guess a lot of girls like muscles, but there's more to it than that. I mean a guy can be good looking and not handsome and some can be handsome and not good looking."

This time it was Konohamaru gave Moegi a look. "That makes no sense. Do you think girls would like me more or Udon?"

Moegi shook her head. "I'm not going there. I don't even notice guys yet. I mean like that way."

Konohamaru decided to let it go since it was just a setup anyway. Taking one bite of his food he said with his mouth full, "You think a guy who likes guys like some the same way a girl does? Same things with a lesbian?"

There was a moment of silence before Moegi laughed. "You should ask Haya. She likes that sort of manga. Oh, what is it called?" She frowned for a second and then answered her own question. "Yaoi! There's something for girls but I don't remember what."

"I have stuff like that!" Konohamaru realized he had spoken aloud and quickly covered. "Like girls making out and stuff."

"When did you become such a pervert?" Moegi asked.

"It's for research," Konohamaru came back. "Like, I have to improve on Naruto's technique. Remember you used practice with me." That made Moegi blush and the conversation quickly devolved into embarrassing stories about each other.

The rest of training didn't go so well for Konohamaru. Ebisu created three different shadow clones and sent them into the woods to leave a trail for them to follow. Tracking was not one of, his strong points and with his mind elsewhere he got lost embarrassingly early.

Fact was, up until he had heard about books were guys like guys, he had never really thought about reading that sort of thing. Now, though, the idea was all he could think about. By the time they were released for the day, he had a plan.

There was only one dedicated bookstore in town and if this yaoi stuff was going to be sold anywhere would be there. Konohamaru wasn't much of a reader, but for this he would bust his wallet. Not that would be too hard. His wallet long since passed the point of being on a diet and was now anorexic. His parents had long since cut him off from an allowance and mission pay for D-rank missions was a joke without a punch line.

Still, he had a little and he was willing to spend that. Cutting to a dark alley he paused to make sure no one was paying attention and quickly transformed. At first he thought to transform into Haya. However, disguising yourself as someone else was no good if you were caught. So he tried to conjure up an image of a random girl combining different features of people he knew. Checking his reflection in a window satisfied himself that didn't look like himself.

When he entered the store he realized he wasn't exactly sure where you should look for the stuff. He had been here before, he knew the store was broken down into sections, but he wasn't sure if yaoi would be a subcategory or category itself.

It took several minutes but he found a category for yaoi. Three shelves all filled with books. His eyes flicked over the titles looking for something that sounded interesting and pulled one out for a closer look. The first few lines on the back cover made him put it back. One guy finds out his wife cheating on him and goes to throw himself off a bridge only to be stopped by another guy. The next title wasn't much better. That story was about an arranged marriage only the guy's sister ran off so his parents made him dress up like a girl and pretend to be her. Konohamaru wondered who would come up with these things? It took him a second to remember that he was currently disguised as a girl.

He was about to give up when he finally came across a book about rival families. Checking the price he found it would clean him out, but it would be worth it. Hopefully. Thumbing through the pages he thought he saw something that looked like a fight scene and went back to see, but his cheeks warmed. That wasn't a fight scene.

Konohamaru paid and left the store. He entered the alley as a girl and emerged on the other side back to normal. At home Konohamaru went to his room and started reading. Two rival ninja clans were having a feud, but the village they lived didn't want an outright fight. So all the fighting was done secretly. The main character was kind of a wimp though.

One night he was ambushed by to his rivals but one of them stopped the other from stabbing the main character. That was when Konohamaru started to lose interest because the plot did not make sense. If they had planned the attack why would they try to hide their faces and why would they stop? The next chapter revealed the reason. During the day everyone was supposed to act like nothing was going on. So when they met in the marketplace they talked. Then the story really went downhill. The slightly older character had fallen in love with the younger one years before. Worse, it had been 'at a glance'. After that he couldn't read anymore.

Konohamaru thumbed through the rest of the book looking for something, but all it was just talking and talking and talking. When he came across the scene he founded the bookstore it was a lot less arousing than he had remembered. The older character will simply pushed the younger one against the wall, kissed him and then groped him. There were three pages of this and while it was kind of hot, it didn't do much for Konohamaru. In the end they both killed each other or something; he couldn't be bothered to read the dialogue.

The book was tossed across the room and Konohamaru would've let it lay there if he didn't remember the cover of two guys about to kiss. So reluctantly got up and hid it with his other porno magazine.


	3. Bath

Bath

Konohamaru was soaked. With every footstep he felt water ooze out from his sandals. It was amazing how much rancid water they could hold. He really should buy a pair suitable for missions, but it required ryo that he did not have. He would have to ask his parents for it, which would kind of ruin his whole ninja persona.

He was getting sick of these D- ranked missions. Ebisu had to be giving them the worst of the worst. It had to be prearranged, it just had to be. First it had been cleaning out the barn and then the cat recovery and now picking up litter in a swamp! All right, he recognized the importance of having all types of training fields, but couldn't people pick up after themselves?

If there was any consolation, according to Ebisu, they had done a great job. Of course, that was mostly due to an accident. There had been a plastic bag on a tree that had fallen into the water. Konohamaru had walked out along the trunk to get it but it had rolled, tipping him in. Once he was soaked and smelly, he didn't see a reason not to get the rest of the stuff out of the water. In the end, he walked away with a half dozen slightly water damaged kunai and shuriken.

He went around to the back of his house to let himself in. Calling out for his mom he received no response; he hadn't expected one. The washer and dryer were right there so he stripped down and dropped his clothes in the washer. Naked, he walked to the bathroom on the first floor. Turning the heater on for the water, he sat on a stool and started to rinse his hair out. His house had two bathrooms and, usually, he preferred a shower, but right now he wanted a hot bath.

Konohamaru knew it wasn't just the bad mission. Today he had learned that Naruto was already out on a mission. He hadn't been in the village for two days before the Hokage had some rescue mission for him. It was big too, or at least that's what it seemed like. They were sending reinforcements, that's what he had heard as his team waited in line to receive a mission. Then again, rumorsalways spreadwhen the Hokage was late for assigning missions. Still, it felt true. Naruto was off on some dangerous mission and he was stuck cleaning up litter.

He tilted his head forward and let the water go down his back. His eyes landed on his cock and a thought occurred to him. If Naruto couldn't be with him the least he could think about him. His hand slipped between his legs and he quickly became hard. Konohamaru closed his eyes and imagined Naruto walking into the bathroom behind him, naked. Naruto's hands landed on his shoulders and slipped down his body to his erection. They were strong hands, calloused from years of training, but the feeling was so nice against his skin.

His hand covered Konohamaru's length from his balls to his tip and slowly started to slide back and forth, pulling on the shaft. Naruto's lips pressed against his neck as he lowered him to the cold tile floor. In reality, Konohamaru slipped off of the stool and continued to stroke himself. Konohamaru's free hand pressed against his spine, sending a shiver up it. In his fantasy he could feel Naruto's shaft against his back. Sliding his fingers down his back felt good, so he went further down until he felt the beginning of his butt.

His finger spread his butt cheeks and he stopped stroking himself as the fantasy faded away. When Konohamaru's fingers reached his butt hole he felt a little twitch and stopped. Part of his mind said that it was dirty but it also felt kind of, well, weird. Experimentally, he used one finger the brush up against his hole and it twitched, so he jerked his finger back. Konohamaru did it again, but this time he pushed a little in.

It was weird. That was the only way Konohamaru could think to describe it. There was a little pain, but there was something nice about it, too. It was, like, beneath the discomfort, or maybe parallel to it. He really couldn't decide if he liked it or not. After a minute, he withdrew his finger and went back to jerking off.

This time he imagined Naruto and himself kneeling on the floor facing each other. He imagined them kissing like in the movies with arms wrapped around each other. One of Naruto's hands slipped down his back, coming to rest on his butt and Konohamaru imagined what it would be like to have a finger in there without any pain. That was the image he climaxed to.

Konohamaru laid on the floor, but the usual lazy feeling he felt afterwards turned bitter. He thought of Naruto out on his mission, a real mission. Who was he to think of Naruto like that? Naruto was a real ninja and he was still playing at it. At that, to Konohamaru, Naruto seemed so much further away than he had that morning. His bitterness turned to anger at himself, which spurred him to form a plan.

Standing, he left the bathroom and glanced at the clock. His mother would still be working for at least an hour. He started towards the door before remembering he was naked. A brief detour to his bedroom solved the problem and he pulled out of his house running full tilt through the village.

Konohamaru knew the layout of the administrative building. He had tried to ambush his grandfather enough times. He knew his mother worked in dispatch on the second floor in one of the cubicles. She analyzed missions and classified them. She didn't work with the village's sensitive missions, just clients, so there was really no security and no one stopped him when he walked into the room. He found his mother hunched over a desk, and with that strange sense she had somehow, she knew he was there.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" His mother said, looking up from paperwork.

For a moment, Konohamaru stood there, unsure of what to do. He sort of had the idea of switching one of the C- ranked missions to D, but realized that wouldn't work. There would be no guarantee his team would get it. "I just wanted to see?"

"You're lying. The last time I saw you here was on that Academy trip when you were 10. Do you want me to believe you suddenly developed an interest in the administrative work? If so, I wish you had developed this interested in paperwork while you were still at the Academy." She smiled and pushed away from her desk so she could face him. "You're upset, what's wrong?"

Konohamaru reflected that his mom should be working in the intelligence section. She always seemed to know what he was up to. "I want a real mission. I was hoping…" he trailed off.

His mother was silent for a minute before she let out a sigh. "Konohamaru, you're a genin. Genin don't get missions higher ranked than a D."

"That's a lie. Naruto is out on one now and I know he went out on one when he was my age. Other genin get higher ranked missions too." He only realized he had raised his voice after he spoke and preemptively apologized. "Sorry."

"Well, you are right. However, Ebisu would have to agree to it. I don't see that happening."

"Yeah, but maybe you could..."

"Could what?" His mother interrupted. "Change the rank of a mission?"

Konohamaru wouldn't have suggested that, but he kind of understood what she was saying. "I don't know. It's just Naruto."

"Oh, I should have guessed you would've heard about that." She let out a long sigh and looked at the papers on her desk. Konohamaru knew his mom had never been comfortable with his friendship with Naruto. He never quite understood that.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get Ebisu to ask for a C ranked mission I'll set aside one. Tell him I said that. You'll have to get here early though, so I suggest talking to him now."

It took a few seconds for what she had said to sink in. Then, slowly, a grin spread across his face. "I have to go." He spun around and darted out of the cubicle so fast that he nearly collided with someone. Shouting an apology, he ran out of the building.

It only took Konohamaru a few minutes to be pounding on Ebisu's door. His sensei was surprised to see his favorite genin and not at all happy to hear what he was saying. He tried to lecture and Konohamaru argued back. In the end, Konohamaru resorted to his tried and trusted tactic for winning.

With a puff of smoke, he transformed into a nude teenage girl. "Oh, sensei, isn't there anything I can do to persuade you?"

Ebisu face turned red and he tried to say something, but only random sounds came out. Finally, the man blurted out. "Only if your teammates agree." Then he quickly darted back into his apartment.

Konohamaru wondered what it was about breasts that could make men so, well, weird. As he changed back into himself he turned around and saw a couple standing behind him. They were both staring and this time it was Konohamaru sputtering out an explanation as his face turned red.


End file.
